Je m'appelle Felicity Atcock
by Naraauteur21
Summary: Voici un one-shot pour présenter la série qui monte : Felicity Atcock de Sophie Jomain. Genre : fantastique Style plein d'humour, parfois un peu cru (public : plus de 16 ans), pétillant. La plume qui manquait au fantastique !


Je m'appelle Felicity Atcock.

Avant, mon nom me définissait, maintenant, c'est ce que j'ai vécu qui me définit. Oubliez toute rationalité, et lisez.

La terre s'est fracturée sous mes pieds. La terre ? Que dis-je ! Les cieux se sont ouverts sous mes yeux, dans un fracas cataclysmique. Vous allez comprendre… Mais commençons par le début.

J'habite un joli petit cottage en Angleterre. Vous voyez, ce style de petite maison avec une porte et des volets en bois, des suspensions fleuries partout, un toit en pente pour drainer l'eau du ciel anglais bien présente. On y accède par une cour et une large allée de gravillons blancs zébrant une belle pelouse tatouée de massifs fleuris entretenus avec amour.

Je vis seule, enfin, je le croyais, mais mon cottage est devenue la maison du Bon Dieu. Oh, pas dans le sens que vous croyez ! C'est VRAIMENT devenu la maison du Bon Dieu !

D'abord, Daphnée, car c'est par elle que tout arrive.

Daphnée, c'est mon amie. Elle est vendeuse, comme moi, dans une boutique dans laquelle on vend des trucs à tomber, dont personne n'a besoin. Mais la boutique, eh bien elle est toujours bondée , on a toujours absolument besoin de l'inutile.

Daphnée, c'est un coussin moelleux sur mon canapé quand je suis fatiguée. Un bonbon parfumé et fondant quand j'ai envie de sucre. Tantôt poivre, tantôt cannelle, c'est mon épice du jour. Pétillante comme un rock à Billy, et rassurante comme un slow. Daphnée, elle est du genre à piquer une crise d'hystérie si on inverse les couverts de gauche à droite de son assiette et, l'instant suivant, à vouloir faire du saut à l'élastique. Sans élastique. C'est ma Daphnée. Elle est comme ma paire de chaussures préférée, mais avec – vous savez – le tout petit caillou dedans qui vous empêche de marcher vite quand vous êtes pressée. Elle est du genre à vous réveiller à trois heures du mat' – vous savez, juuuste au moment où vous venez de vous endormir après une soirée de merde – pour vous raconter son cauchemar. Et vous lui souriez au téléphone, vous la rassurez, parce qu'une Daphnée, c'est super précieux.

Elle est devenue mon aimant à catastrophes. Enfin, la toute première catastrophe. Après, j'ai très bien réussi à les attirer toute seule…

Mon amant – oui, j'ai un amant, enfin, deux il paraît, mais l'autre, je ne m'en souviens pas – est un ange. Pas dans le sens que vous imaginez… Pas le bon gars gentil, dévoué et aimant qu'on appelle un ange. C'est un vrai Ange. Un envoyé de Dieu.

Oh ! Gommez l'auréole dorée et scintillante que vous imaginez au-dessus de sa tête, effacez la jolie robe blanche et les mains jointes ! Il est flic, vous imaginez ? Un Ange sous couverture sur terre dans la peau d'un flic ! Il fallait y penser quand même ! Les ailes, par contre, gardez-les en mémoire, il en a, s'il veut… Blanches, et tout…

Et comme Daphnée m'a foutue dans la merde, et que j'aime m'y vautrer comme un jeune goret, eh bien, c'est lui qui s'est chargé de l'enquête, et pan… Les Grands Esprits se rencontrent… Un sex-appeal, les filles…. Aaah, je n'avais pas vu ça depuis… quelques jours il paraît. Mais le précédent, aucun souvenir, on me l'a raconté après… J'y reviendrai.

Donc, mon amant, il s'appelle Terrence – Terry quand il me re-séduit, après chaque affrontement, et « McAllister bordel ! » quand il me met hors de moi – et c'est un Ange, et ça fout un choc au début, je vous jure ! Pourtant, je m'étonne même de m'en être relevée si vite, de ce choc…

Il faut dire que le Bon Dieu l'a servi… Il a réveillé mon corps endormi, soulevé et aspergé d'acide ma sexualité sommeillante, il m'énerve ! Je ne me souvenais plus à quel point ça pouvait être exaspérant de désirer un être qu'on croyait imaginaire ! Et il pense en plus que je vais céder à cette attirance chaude et liquide qu'il provoque chez moi ?

Il a raison, j'y cède. Et bordel, ça fait du bien !

Vous savez ce que c'est un « entre-deux » ? Je ne savais pas non plus. C'est un mi-Ange, mi-Démon.

Si, si, ça existe.

Ce sont des Anges qui ont fait quelque chose de mal. Oh, pas voler une pomme sur l'étalage du maraîcher ! Non, lui, il a tué un Ange… Ca lui a coupé en deux son âme, et noirci les plumes. Ben oui, il a des ailes aussi, voyons ! Puisque c'était un Ange.

C'était. Il paraît que j'ai couché avec lui… Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mais je sais que c'est vrai : il m'attire comme un aimant empoisonné. Et pour cause : comme il est un peu vampire sur les bords, il m'a mordue… Comme un marquage sensuel – sexuel – au fer rouge qui m'empêche d'échapper à son emprise. Nom de Dieu, qu'il est beau ! McAllister, ça le rend fou qu'il m'attire comme ça… Moi aussi. Stan – c'est son nom – est insupportable ! Orgueilleux ! Vaniteux ! Malhonnête ! Sexy ! Aahh…. Si sexy….

Et il fait quoi, lui, dans l'histoire ? Eh bien il veut que je devienne son esclave, rien que ça. Il peut toujours courir…. Ou voler… Et même se téléporter. Il peut faire tout ça.

Pourquoi moi ? Je ne le savais pas au début.

Si vous saviez…

Depuis que Daphnée a provoqué un cataclysme autour de moi en m'appelant au secours, je nage dans la surréalité, au milieu de créatures que je pensais uniquement vivantes dans l'imaginaire des enfants. Ah, j'oubliais, Daphnée n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire…

Et si seulement c'était tout !

* * *

 **Sophie Jomain est un écrivain français contemporain. Elle écrit des romans fantastiques et de romance pour jeunes adultes et adultes. Sa première série « Les Etoiles de Noss Head », considérée comme la première série New Romance française, connaît un grand succès en France et en Italie.**

 **Elle publie le premier tome de « Felicity Atcock – Les anges mordent aussi » en 2011. La saga comporte 6 tomes.**

 **Mon avis :**

 **Un style truculent, enlevé, trépidant, confère à Felicity Atcock une saveur piquante. On ne s'ennuie pas une seconde, à l'opposé des histoires parfois languissantes et ultra-violentes des fandoms proches.**

 **A lire absolument !**


End file.
